Kamikaze
| last album picture = Eminem-revival-artwork.jpg |last album = Revival |album = Kamikaze |last release = 2017 |album release = 2018 }} Kamikaze is the tenth studio album by American hip hop artist Eminem, released on August 31, 2018. This previously unannounced album features guest appearances from artists Joyner Lucas, Royce da 5'9", Jesse Reyez and uncredited vocals by Justin Vernon. Kamikaze received mixed to positive from critics. The album was officially certified "Platinum" by the RIAA on October 22, 2018. The album has sold 434,000 copies. Recording and release On October 10, 2017, Eminem released an anti-Donald Trump freestyle titled "The Storm" at the 2017 BET Hip Hop Awards. His freestyle was later mentioned on the song "The Ringer". Producer Illa da Producer sees Kamikaze identical to The Slim Shady LP in terms of its ferocity rather than Revival. On August 30, 2018, Eminem posted a 15-second teaser of a new song on Twitter, featuring the logo of the comic book film Venom, without comment. American singer Justin Vernon of the indie folk band Bon Iver, whose vocals were uncredited on track 10 of Kamikaze titled "Fall", disclaimed his participation in the album, claiming he was not in the studio when the recording was made. Album cover Front to back, the full album cover of Kamikaze shows Lt. Mathers III, a fighter pilot, intentionally crashing a North American F-86 Sabre fighter jet into an unknown object. The album cover's design pays tribute to the cover art of the debut album by Beastie Boys, License to Ill released in 1986. Controversy Eminem vs. Machine Gun Kelly feud Eminem and rapper Machine Gun Kelly have had an ongoing feud for years because on May 7, 2012, he tweeted about Eminem's daughter Hailie, who was 16 at the time and he was 22, saying she was "hot as fuck". On September 3, 2018, MGK released a diss track titled "Rap Devil" in response to "Not Alike". Ronny J produced both songs. The track's title refers to "Rap God" and Eminem went into the studios days later to record his own response. His song was called "Killshot" and was released on September 14. Homophobic slur On the track "Fall", Eminem uses the homophobic slur "faggot" against rapper Tyler, the Creator. Singer Dan Reynolds of rock band Imagine Dragons has criticized his use of the slur, calling his language "hateful". Guest vocalist Justin Vernon has separated himself from the collaboration due to the message. Eminem later apologized in his "Kamikaze interview" with Sway Calloway. Response Rapper Ja Rule responded on Twitter, re-igniting a feud the two had in 2002. Joe Budden, Lord Jamar, 6ix9ine, Iggy Azalea, Die Antwoord and Lupe Fiasco have publicly responded to Eminem, with the third releasing a skit called "Legend" that raps over "Lose Yourself". Artists like 50 Cent have come out in suport of Eminem. "Hi Bich" allegations In response to allegations that the pre-chorus and chorus of the song "Not Alike" sound similar to Danielle Bregoli/Bhad Bhabie's "Hi Bich", she has responded that she takes the comparison as a compliment. She revised the lyrics of her debut mixtape 15 to pay respect to Eminem. Reception Despite the controversy, Kamikaze received generally positive reviews from music critics. Metacritc gave the record a 62 out of 100 based on 16 critics. Track listing Category:Albums Category:2010s